Light in Darkness
by Mockingjay2001
Summary: Astrid O'Hare, once known as Aveline Lightwood, is dragged from the Stars back to the Shadow World twice. But there is light in darkness, she just needs to know where to look.
1. Prologue

**This is like the third rewrite of the Angel and the Warlock (I have lots of ideas, but I can't get a good start). Post City of Lost Souls. Camile didn't die. I don't own The Mortal Instruments. **

Prologue

Flying is an experience you never forget. Not in a plane, but with wings. Soaring in the bright sky, among the clouds and the sun and the moon and the Stars. Everyone below you looks like ants on the ground, the buildings like children's toys. It makes you feel powerful, wonderful, unstoppable and most of all, free. I felt as if I had finally crossed to the side of the light. No one can touch you while you fly above the earth, but we all must come down. Though birds fly in the sky, they are also creatures of the land. They all must come down sometime. Some come down by choice, in a graceful dive. Others are dragged down by force, being pulled out of the sky by the others that are bound to the ground. I was once stuck to the ground, but then took off and soared in the sky. Now, I am being dragged back to the ground. My name is Astrid O'Hare, once known as Aveline Lightwood, and I am being pulled from the Stars and back down to the depths of the Shadow World. But there is light in the darkness, I just needed to know where to look.

**Love it? Hate it? I ****honestly ****hate it. Well, at least I tried to do... whatever this is. I kind of just had a burst of inspiration and decided to make it the prologue. 1st chapter will be up in the next week. Reviews are ****appreciated****. **

**-MJ2001 **


	2. Chapter 1

**The prologue was really screwed up, I might delete it later. This is after Clockwork Prince but before Clockwork Princess. ****I don't own TMI or TID.**

London, England 1878

"I've found it!" Will shouted happily as he ran into the parlor, where Charlotte sat talking to Henry. Jem and Tessa were also present when Will burst into the room.

"What have you found Will?" Charlotte questioned.

"A cure for Jem! Or at least, someone who can help him," Will answered.

"Who is it Will? Where did you find this out?" Tessa asked.

"I was speaking with Magnus when he mentioned a group, called the Five Stars-". Jem cut him off before Will could finish.

"This isn't another demon cult, is it?" he asked tiredly.

"No! It's a group of women that practice magic, but they're not warlocks!". This caught Tessa's attention.

"But I thought only warlocks could practice magic," Tessa frowned, clearly confused.

"There are other ways of magic". All eyes turned to Henry. "Some of them claim to be children of gods, others are born with the talent. Even though the Clave tries to keep it quiet, I've heard that there are a few reports of magic users in the Americas".

"Yes, well there's this woman named Astrid O'Hare, she's a healer. She might be able to cure Jem". The room was silent until Sophie came in with the tea.

"I don't think you should mess with the Stars Mrs. Branwell," Sophie told them quietly.

"Why not Sophie?" Jem asked.

"At my old job, many of the family members were murdered by the Stars," she replied shakily. "Most of them use black magic, I've even heard one of them was a time traveler". This brought silence over the room once again.

"If we can find a cure for Jem, we should take the chance," Tessa spoke up bravely.

"Tessa-" Jem began.

"I think this is a good idea," Charlotte announced and turned to Will. "Where are these Stars?".

"I'll have to ask Magnus, he said he knew a few locations," Will replied. "I can go now,".

"Good. Will and Jem, go speak with Magnus about the Stars. Tessa and Henry, do some research on the Stars and I will alert the Clave," Charlotte announced and they all set off to do their assigned tasks.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me and I'll fix it. Sorry it's so short, it looks bigger on my phone than on the computer. Reviews are appreciated. **

**-MJ2001**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't realized how long it's been since I updated this, I'm so sorry! I've been working on 'The Codex Thief' a lot, but now that I've decided to rewrite it, I'm going to update all of my other stories. ****Thank you ishipselary for reviewing. This is more of an Infernal Devices than Mortal Instruments, though I might have the TMI characters go back in time with my one of my OCs. ****Notice I changed Astrid's real last name from Raventscar to Lightwood. It's not extremely important to the plot but it is kind of important so remember it.**

**I don't own TID or TMI.**

Chapter 2

Magnus was just getting ready to open his book when there was a knock at the door. He sighed and put the novel down on the table as he got up to answer the door. He opened it to find Will at the door, his fist raised to knock again.

"What do you want?" Magnus questioned tiredly. Will had been here three times in the last week-it was starting to get annoying.

"Where is the Five Star's base?" he asked casualy, as if he was asking how Magnus's day was going.

"What? You actually want to find them?" Magnus asked, looking at him as if he was mad.

"It's the only way to cure Jem". So this was what it was about.

"I doubt they would heal him Will-the Stars are not exactly the most helpful people," he responded.

"Please Magnus, I have to try," Will pleaded. Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. This boy was going to be the death of him.

"Fine," he told him with a sigh. "Some of the Stars avoid certain areas-the specific Star you're looking for avoids London-".

"Why?" Will asked, cutting in.

"-But she does have many associates in London," Magnus continued, ignoring his question. He went into his room and retrieved a pile of photos. Magnus slipped a picture out of the pile and showed it to Will. It captured a young woman about 25 with blonde hair a few shades darker than Jessamine's that barely reached her ears and machine goggles covering her eyes standing on a street in a wealthier district of London. She wore a strange combination of man and woman's clothing-a red blouse under a grey vest with a gold pocket watch chained to it, a dark waistcoat left unbuttoned with a red rose stuck in the lapel. A short, ruffled, crimson skirt trimmed with lace showed her long legs. A belt also hung loosely on her hips. Her shoes were lace up machine boots that came up to her knees. Her gloved hands tipped the brim of her top hat with the same type of flower that was on her waistcoat. Strapped to her back were two long swords that he had never seen before.

"Does she work at a brothel?" was Will's first question.

"Don't say that to any of the Stars _ever_," Magnus sighed. "No, she doesn't. This is the Lady of Time. She works for the Stars as an assassin-she is at Moonbeams Club every night, nine till twelve. Tell her that I sent her to you to seek help from Aveline Lightwood".

"Lightwood? Like Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood?" Will questioned.

"Yes, but she has never met the Lightwood boys," Magnus told him. "That is all I can tell you".

"What? Why?" Will demanded.

"That's all I know," Magnus responded, but Will could tell that he knew something else.

"What else?".

"I already told you, that's all I know," he said simply.

"Fine, but I'll find out eventually," Will shrugged. He got up and walked towards the door. As he opened it, he turned back to Magnus. "Thank you for the information Magnus, we have an even better chance to help Jem now," he told Magnus and disappeared into the London night, closing the door behind him.

**It was hard to write the ending to this chapter. Review!**

**-MJ2001**


End file.
